Optimus Prime
Bio Optimus Prime is the main character of Transformers: Prime and the official leader of the Autobots during the war on Cybertron, as well as the leader of Team Prime. Before the Great War, Optimus Prime was originally known as Orion Pax; a young data clerk who worked in Iacon, under the wing of Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion was a mentor to Orion Pax and believed in Orion to become the next Prime. Orion Pax was chosen by the High Council and became "Optimus Prime," upon being entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself. Years of war against his old friend/rival, Megatron, have brought Optimus and his team to Earth. On Earth, Optimus fights with his team to survive and to end the brutal war against their enemies, once and for all. During their fight against the Decepticons on the planet, Optimus and the other Autobots were subject to many disadvantages, managing to pull through every time in their various missions in order to stop Megatron's exploitation of Earth's vast Energon resources. Eventually, Optimus then used the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron where he and his team worked to rebuild the planet. Optimus Prime made Bumblebee warrior before he went on a journey with Wheeljack to retrieve the AllSpark, the source of Cybertronian life only to return to a planet attacked by Unicron and his minions, though Optimus was able to defeat the chaos bringer once and for all by trapping him, the AllSpark and the Matrix within Prime's own spark, but sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron's life. Before leaving, Optimus told his team, that they have acted like true Primes even without the Matrix. He asked them to keep fighting the noblest of fights, which Bumblebee responded by telling Optimus that they will keep the peace in his name. Optimus smiles at them and flies into the core. Team Prime (with Ratchet) sadly watch their leader leave into the core. Optimus enters inside and opens the Matrix of Leadership. As he enters the core, light shines on him as he closed his eyes. Suddenly millions of Sparks fly from the core into the sky. One red spark shined out (which seemed to be Optimus' spark) among them. It was revealed in Transformers Robots In Disguise episode Pilot (Part 2) that Optimus Prime was able to maintain his physical form to help Bumblebee and his team in defeating Underbite. However, Optimus does not know if he is alive and states that the universe has a plan for him. Optimus was training with the other Primes in the Realm of the Primes, who were testing him in a preparation for a new mission on Earth. In one of these tests, Micronus Prime served as Optimus's mentor. After the events in Battlegrounds, Part 1 and in Battlegrounds, Part 2, Optimus is alive and well. Regime Bio After the death of his wife, Vixen Sigma, Prime decides to protect Earth and Cybertron with an iron fist. He'll kill anyone, even those who oppose him.Category:Transformers: Robots Among Us Category:Characters